<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Without Bonds by bluefeathergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434091">Love Without Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl'>bluefeathergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is thirsty for Catra, Adora loses her powers, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Bondage, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra couldn't really be mean, Catra gives in to her girl, Catra loves the power trip but wants Adora to have a good time, Catra provides, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Interrogation, Kink Discovery, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, but mostly just smut, no kissing until later, now it gets real, working up to admitting their feelings, yeah you know what I just love repeating that they're lesbians because it makes me happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora has lost her powers as She-Ra after breaking the sword in the First Ones temple. This made it way easier for Catra to capture her and decided to take her as her personal body slave. It wasn't really that hard to break her in since Adora has wanted to be with her for a long time and this new situation has really just proven to bring them that much closer. However, she was recently "rescued" by her friends Bow and Glimmer and had since returned to fight back against the Horde again. Although she wasn't too keen on leaving Catra, she knew she had to stand on the morally correct side. Mid battle, she gets overly enthusiastic and forgets that she no longer holds the power to transform into the mighty She-Ra, so in one swift move she gets re-captured by the Horde, bringing her back to Catra, her devotedly sexy master. Struggling against herself and her own desires and fear of losing Catra, she gives in without putting up much of a fight. While one wants to loosen the ropes, the other just wants them tighter. How much punishment can both of them take before they finally admit their feelings out loud?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I want you to want me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you - I’ve decided to change the title of this fic from “More Than A Master” to “Love Without Bonds” because it fits better with what I’m intending to achieve overall. Adding some chapter titles as well, just for kicks.</p><p>***FYI, I have updated the end of this chapter, adding a final bit from the paragraph when Catra says: “If you don’t answer me, I will walk out of this room and leave you like this.”***</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanprobablysmellfear/pseuds/itcanprobablysmellfear">itcanprobablysmellfear</a> – Huge writing credits to her for helping me with this fic. Thank you so much for editing and providing so many helpful suggestions when my brain gave out! The best one being that I need to add more sex lol jk. Sometimes we have the temptation to focus on our own work for too long, not wanting to let go of something or don’t realize it could sound better another way. Thanks for letting me use some of your lines! Btw her fics blow my mind and are fucking beautiful, especially how she mixes bondage with therapy, and you need to check them out! Give her a shout out at Tumblr: <a href="https://itcanprobablysmellfear.tumblr.com">itcanprobablysmellfear</a></p><p>I also cannot fail to mention my good friend and best idea bouncer, Scribbs. A big chunk of the actual plot that will unfold more in later chapters is thanks to our back and forth discussions and her invaluable insight. Thank you so much for always being there, and for your motivation even through multiple versions of my disorganized chaos. I appreciate you! Go give her some love and check out her art: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/littlescribbs/">littlescribbs</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally opening her eyes, Adora assessed her situation. It seems she had been knocked unconscious mid battle. She kept fucking forgetting that she did not have the power of She-Ra anymore, having broken the sword to destroy the weapon that would’ve otherwise destroyed her beloved planet of Etheria, saving countless lives hence. The last thing she could recall was being in the open field and lifting her staff saying: “For the honor of Grayskull!” until remembering the inevitable. That she no longer had the backup of an ancient warrior giving her extra strength and magical power. Subsequently, two Horde soldiers held her arms as Catra approached her and cupped her chin in her hands declaring “Looks like you’re mine now, Adora,” before finally fainting at her captor’s touch.</p><p>Now being awake again, she realized she’d been placed completely nude on a cot with some comfortable pillows on her back, arms bound behind her back and ankles tied with some rope. She struggled to lean forward and turned around on her side with difficulty. Squinting her eyes, she saw her former best friend sitting before her, legs crossed and reading some of her files and tapping her long claws against a hard metal desk, patiently waiting for the girl to regain consciousness in the meantime.</p><p>“Catra?” Adora asked to make certain, her vision still a bit fuzzy. Her voice came out hoarse as her mouth felt dry as a desert.</p><p>Slapping her papers down, a smile crept up on Catra’s lips as she noticed that at last, her favorite source of enjoyment was at her disposal. She eyed the blonde warrior up and down, biting her lip at all the exciting things she was planning on doing to her.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she purred, flashing a wide smile full of mirth and mischief. She narrowed her eyes in provocation, marking her target.</p><p>“I think you’ll have to address me as something differently now, don’t you?” That’s when she stood up, leather clad boots, red leggings, long black gloves and tight corset, accentuating her womanly figure which glided with sensuality as she walked towards her prey. Hot damn. Why did she have to look so irresistible? It made Adora’s breath catch in her throat.</p><p>Her attempt to get up to a sitting position was halted by Catra’s firm hand on her side, holding her down. “No. Stay as you are for now.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, the cat girl leaned over to caress the blonde’s temple in a show of tender affection. “I’m glad you’re up, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Knowing very well that it took some patience to calm down Adora in the morning, always so prepared to take on the world at once, Catra soothed her lower back with the palm of her hand. But breaking down her barriers one by one was her specialty; one she reveled in. As much as Adora could hold her own to her in a challenge, she was also slow and easily manipulated. Especially by this one particular girl who instinctively knew how to push her buttons. Damn her. It was one thing to lure in Catra as She-Ra, but a whole other matter when she was simply Adora. She could still bark and bite as herself, but it only took one look to make the blonde blush and go weak at the knees, unable to gather her next words.</p><p>Changing her technique, Catra used the tips of her fingernails, taking her sweet time to trace a line all the way down and around her ass cheeks. The feel of those feather light touches, bold enough to inch near her intimate places yet soft enough to still be kind, sending a shiver down Adora’s spine. With every feverish stroke it invoked a new wave of aches within the First Ones’ chosen warrior.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” Adora’s voice shook as she squirmed, unable to shift in any direction from the delicious caress. The possessive grip on her arm and the gentle movements of the ulterior hand provided an interesting contrast on her skin. A fire was building in her core as the brunette kept up the motion of her fingernails all around the lower half of her body. She was always the most aroused first thing in the morning. And Catra knew it all too well. She loved taking advantage of the fact, and that Adora was helpless to stop it since she’d be cranky without the granted release.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, slave. But now I must remind you of what happens when you try to escape like last time.” She punctuated her words by sliding a hand in between Adora’s legs. “Perhaps I’ve failed to condition you properly. And as much as I hate to admit defeat, that might’ve been through my own fault. I was perhaps too easy on you last time.”</p><p>Easy? Adora remembered the last time she was here in this same room, being brought to the biggest high of her life by her former best friend. Restraints, scratches on her back, love bites, and relentless teasing from Catra made her basically pass out in pleasurable agony until she finally was allowed the mercy to come. They had to release the tension of fighting each other somehow. Seeing Adora, especially Adora as She-Ra, turned Catra on beyond expression that she would never admit vocally until later. That’s why she instigated her so much. Fucking sexual agony.</p><p>Unfortunately, last time she was captured, her friends managed to rescue her and bring her back to fight against the Horde. To fight against Catra. Albeit it being a little bit against her hidden wishes because of her feelings for her lifelong friend, she still knew which was the morally correct side to be on. She had a responsibility to fulfill. Regardless, it was still technically considered an escape attempt. She couldn’t even fathom the punishment Catra had in store for her. She just knew she’d probably be dripping before the night was over. And she’d been secretly wanting it so badly it hurt.</p><p>Fantasizing about the last time Catra fucked her had been a persistent constant in her days since their last encounter. And now being back here again, being touched by her… she just didn’t know what to do with herself. A soaked pussy for starters.</p><p>“Ohh. You’re already so wet for me.” Bitch kept sliding her fingers between Adora’s folds, providing only enough contact to leave her hanging. Fucking damn it.</p><p>“Ughhhh.” Adora gritted her teeth in frustration, testing the limits of her restraints and underestimating the cat girl’s grip. It only edged her further.</p><p>Noticing her defiance, Catra held her close and stopped all movements, punctuating her intentions by spanking her ass once. The sound reverberated around the room. Adora wriggled, attempting desperately to chase Catra’s hand to grind against at least, but she only succeeded in getting pissed off.</p><p>Stopping her movements completely, Catra spoke. Making it clear how much she was toying with her, prolonging her pleasure. Intermingling her fingers along Adora’s scalp, she surprised the girl by propping her head up to make sure she heard her master properly. The feeling of lust mixed with being grabbed so domineeringly almost giving her an orgasm.</p><p>“Oh, Adora. How long will you drag this out?” she mocked in her sultry voice, music to her ears.</p><p>She pushed her down, ass up. What a beautiful view.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” she teased, holding her with one hand in the small of her back. “I told you last time. Stay still for me. Or I’ll stop.” Fuck. Adora was already whining. How pathetic.</p><p>It wasn’t easy. Especially with how skilled Catra was at knowing what touches made her lose her sanity. She was always very perceptive. She had an uncanny ability to quickly learn what made her girl go wild with an ache she couldn’t shake unless Catra was the one taking her to her peak.</p><p>The cat girl loved admiring her ass though. It did things to her. Just seeing how needy and helpless Adora was revved her up even more intensely. And she wanted to reach out. She had to put her hands all over her, starting with her legs. She retracted her claws and massaged her behind. Making sure to hit every tender spot except Adora’s center. She just kept circling around it, almost getting to it but then missing it intentionally.</p><p>“Catra…” she growled. She wasn’t sure how long she could stay like this but attempted to relish the pampering anyway. After all, Catra just wanted to make her feel good. Really this was all a game. Their own kind of kinky play that they were both addicted to. And yeah, well, someone had to be below. And Adora loved being under her.</p><p>Moving her hands lower, Catra slid one on each leg, getting out the tension from the muscles she used so much while adding the biggest kind of tension somewhere deep inside. The attentions were very nice. If she wasn’t already soaked.</p><p>“Look at you…” Catra noticed. Eliciting a burst of proud laughter at exactly what she had caused within the blonde. “Already so so needy. Was I the cause of that?” Adora could just tell she was grinning smugly.</p><p>Grabbing her ankles, she pulled the girl a bit towards her from the edge of the bed. Oh no. She was going for…</p><p>“Ungghh” Adora curled her toes when Catra began to tend to her feet. She didn’t know why. She just knew it felt fucking good to be touched there. In any sense. That time in Mystacor when Glimmer suggested that Adora get a professional full-body massage was the first time she’d ever been almost fully naked in front of a stranger. As odd as the feeling was to get used to, she couldn’t help the fact that being touched by another woman made her feel… things. She definitely struggled not to act out that one time, not knowing the person and just in the type of setting it was… but the moment her feet were touched she remembered gulping hard trying to keep it together and hoping the person trying to relax her wouldn’t think she was some sort of pervert. But the truth was, she left the massage seeming more tense than usual. Because she hadn’t had the chance to find a final release. And her friend had just reached the conclusion that Adora simply wasn’t able to enjoy any type of relaxation.</p><p>“Tell me, princess. How does it feel?”</p><p>The cat girl stripped her away from her daydream when she felt the soles of her feet being subject to a very slow kind of tickling. If she tried to squirm any which way, Catra only held her ankles that much tighter, digging her claws into them demanding total control.</p><p>“Adora… just tell me. Are you ready for me?”</p><p>At first, Adora thought it weird. She seriously had never considered being into this at all. But that’s just the sort of thing that happened when she was in the hands of the woman she was so crazy about. Because of how expertly Catra could read her body, Adora discovered a world of sensations that would eventually surprise her and have her dripping involuntarily.</p><p>“Catra… I… ughh…” She fought the words out. “I’ve been ready since I laid eyes on you.”</p><p>Adora took in a sharp inhale and bit her lip as she felt Catra draw one lick along the curve of each foot. How did she know how much that single move would trigger her insides? When she was finished, she took a nip at her toes and slowly sucked them one at a time.</p><p>The gorgeous, stunning Catra, her master for the time being, wanted to figure out all of Adora’s weaknesses one by one so she could remember exactly how to destroy her in the best way possible. And she wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>Using her claws, the brunette cut loose the rope tying Adora’s ankles together, apparently allowing her a bit of freedom. But why would she run? Especially being so close. Both women sought each other out at every opportunity like the desert needs the rain. Their attraction to one another made them unable to focus sometimes, to see the big picture. Or rather, the small picture that was staring them both in the face yet neither of them had the guts to admit it. So, they went around playing these crazy games of avoidance and testing their limits. Every time they reached closer it was still so, so far. Catra’s orgasm withdrawal was one way she held the reigns on her Adora, not wanting to ever let her go and wanting to punish her for not staying.</p><p>Propping herself up on the bed, Catra slid her arms around Adora’s waist, pulling her to lie back against her chest. She wrapped one clawed hand around her slave’s neck feverishly. The blonde warrior sighed, feeling the cat girl’s hot breath on her ear. It was deeper than she had realized. Was she as broken down as she was?</p><p>She raked one hand in Adora’s hair, tugging at it ever so roughly that it made the girl let out something between a moan and a scream. This was what she wanted to hear. Those were the noises she had been thirsting for.</p><p>Just in case she would try to get away, Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s, holding her open. She just wanted to have all of her. But it was beyond that. She needed to hear something more. She needed to hear how much she was needed by her ex-best friend. To hear an affirmation about her own suspicions. That these feelings… this burning sensation she had inside… was so much more than just lust. </p><p>She felt slightly cruel forcing these answers out of her in this manner, having been the one to put her in a situation she couldn’t evade. But at the same time, it became the perfect way to get the responses she so desperately needed to confirm. She only hoped that they were sincere.</p><p>Catra asked Adora a series of teasing questions, about how the girl felt when her master touched her a certain way. And if Adora didn’t respond audibly, she would retract her reward.</p><p>“Do you ever think about me, Adora?” she said as she put her mouth on Adora’s nipple and sucked. “I mean besides that you love how I can make you come.”</p><p>Adora looked down at Catra, eyes filled with earnest fire. “Yes…” she confessed with a breathy exhale, then letting out a sound that only made her master suck harder. “Cat—ra…” her voice broke in half and the brunette didn’t even care that she hadn’t obeyed enough to call her by the appropriate title anymore. The reply elated her as fuck. Right now, she just wanted to hear her say her name.</p><p>Wrapping her tail around Adora’s thigh, she used the tip of it to tease her pussy at a grueling pace, making her whole body writhe in response but Catra kept her firmly in place. There was no getting out of this.</p><p>“What do you want, Adora?” When she saw that she wasn’t answering, she castigated her by smacking her tail on her pussy repeatedly.</p><p>“I…” Fuck. What was coherent thought?</p><p>She covered her mouth knowing very well what that single move did to her, while she used her other hand to caress the sides of Adora’s ribcage, tracing the very sexy lines of her abs with her fingertips. The blonde was reacting spectacularly to being tortured like this. The most amazing part of it all was that she wanted Catra so much it was driving her out of her mind.</p><p>Adora let out a series of high-pitched whines into her hand feeling a fresh trail of wetness pulsating from her center. She was breathing hard from her nostrils. Eyes languidly rolling to the back of her head. There was no way Catra was going to let her find a way out without her. That was the whole point.</p><p>“If you don’t answer me, I will walk out of this room and leave you like this.” She wouldn’t. Would she? “So, I will ask you again. What…do you want?” She let go of her mouth and placed a gentle palm on the girl’s cheek. The words were less harsh than they seemed, and her intentions were equally as kind. She wouldn’t be able to bear to leave her hanging all the way. Not like this.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>.” The look of pure passion and want that Adora gave, staring point blank into the cat girl’s eyes threw her play off balance. There was so much fire there, striking the iron of Catra’s desire while it was beyond hot. Holy fuck. Her lips curled in a ferocious, predatory grin, breath as sharp as her teeth as she fought to steady herself.</p><p>It had always been this way with Adora, a back and forth, a give and take. Sure, everyone growing up worshipped the ground the blonde walked on: Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, the other cadets and their trainers… Shadow Weaver. But not Catra, never Catra. She never laid down for anyone her entire life, never accepted what was handed to her or gave what was expected. Everything was a competition, even with Adora. <em>Especially</em> when it came to Adora. Why would their bedroom activities be any different? “As you wish, princess.”</p><p>Catra slowly slid two fingers in and out of Adora’s mouth in preparation, mimicking the motion she was about to play out in her lower lips. Adora groaned at the taste of Catra’s digits, still slick from her own juices.</p><p>An amused giggle came out of Catra as she had the girl tossing and turning with every touch. She was enjoying this far too much.</p><p>“Why aren’t you fighting back, princess?” Catra said as she moved her hand down and thrust her fingers fully into her abundant wetness. Adora sighed in relief of finally being penetrated. She was beyond ready. They swallowed her in. “Is it because you like it?”</p><p>Catra turned to her side to see the blonde replying with an abashed nod. Adora’s cheeks were about as red as her Horde jacket at this point. “Well, don’t be shy now. Don’t hold back for me.”</p><p>Adora couldn’t help herself from making all sorts of beautiful noises of elation. She was weak against the touches of the woman before her. The only one, as she found out, who was able to bring her to her much needed climax. And the only one who could make her feel this way.</p><p>Despite continuing to grind against the muscular blonde, Catra made the most honest effort to show that all of this ardor wasn’t affecting her as much as it was Adora. She’d always heard stories about people who could fuck without feelings but that it was rare. It’s natural to grow fond of someone you are intimate with. It’s an act that’s supposed to be for love. But did she love Adora? Her disdain for the blonde warrior had definitely dissipated. What was once a raging fire had now dwindled close to ash since she’d re-captured her, bringing her back by her side at the Horde. It was something that kept prodding at the corners of her mind. Something she was uncertain and uneasy about.</p><p>Each day, Catra found her feelings growing warmer, and that scared the crap out of her. She felt a connection to her slave that threatened to strengthen, regaining fuel, re-igniting a crush that had sparked before she even realized what was happening, and turning it into… No, this wasn’t happening. Adora wouldn’t win again. She was in lust for her former best friend, that’s all it was. She’d tell herself this, again and again, even as she let the other woman in more and more. Even as her resolve softened, making her feel like she cared for the bound blonde than just in the bedroom.</p><p>“Shh I’ve got you.” Catra felt Adora constrict around her fingers, panting roughly, tiny desperate mewls mingling with the desperate breaths. The taller woman’s body shook in her arms, thighs quivering around her hand. The wave of emotions hit her fast as the pressure between her legs rose beyond the barrier she had attempted to hold steady. “I’m not letting go.”</p><p>Unable to think any longer, the She-Ra girl let go of any control she might’ve had and gave it all to Catra. Adora came on cue, and Catra was certain that her screams reached the far ends of her sector in the Fright Zone. “Good,” she thought. Now everyone will know she’s mine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi folks, sorry for the long ass delay! I’ve had some personal stuff going on, but also been constructing the whole story all at once cause pacing yourself is for pussies. Nah, I just tend to overwhelm myself easily and then end up wanting to run for the hills. It’s totally fine… lol. Anyways, I hope not to keep you waiting as long for the next stuff, but I promise it’s gonna be good. I'm planning about 5 or so chapters + an epilogue (maybe less, maybe more). So many ideas... so little time. If I just give up and get too bogged down on the plot, I’ll just continue doing smut. Not that I’ll stop with the smut. Oh, you know what I mean ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I need you to need me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is just filthy smut and Catradora love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*** FYI, I have updated the end of Chapter 1, added a final part from the paragraph when Catra says: “If you don’t answer me, I will walk out of this room and leave you like this.” So, make sure you go back and finish that up first. ***</p>
<p>TITLE UPDATE: I’ve decided to change the title of this fic from “More Than A Master” to “Love Without Bonds” because it fits better with what I’m intending to achieve overall. Adding some chapter titles as well, just for kicks.  </p>
<p>Thank you again to my fellow author and writing friend <a href="https://itcanprobablysmellfear.tumblr.com">itcanprobablysmellfear</a> I seriously couldn't have put this chapter together nearly as smoothly without her invaluable assistance and constant hand holding. You turned what could have been an agonizingly torturous process and being hard on myself to a fucking blast. Btw, a good bunch of the stunning lines you'll find around here belong to her. She's a gem! It is truly a pleasure to work with you ;)</p>
<p>Song inspirations for this chapter: “More and More” by Captain Hollywood Project, and “Mercy” by Shawn Mendes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was often hard to tell whether it was morning or night at the Fright Zone with its enclosed military environment, dark corridors, green walls. Most rooms didn’t even have windows. Better for fortification purposes. Right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Would it kill people to get just a little bit of fucking sunlight in here?</em>
</p>
<p>Catra still remembered her time at the Crimson Waste fondly, a smile playing at her lips as she fingered the whip curled at her waist. Not just because of her conquest of practically every rebel in the region, including Adora, but also because of how wonderful the heat, sun, and fresh air felt on her skin. In here though, it was all fake atmosphere, as much of a facade as the Horde’s mission of “improving” Etheria. It could get suffocating sometimes, the air stale, the walls almost closing in on her. Especially on days like today, when Catra was stuck doing administrative duties, scrambling through papers, approving or disapproving requests. <em>This is going to stop,</em> she told herself. <em>Someone else should take care of this busy work. I have more important things to do.</em> Like strategizing and bossing people around, which she loved.</p>
<p>Being valued for her work was a treasured feeling she had sought after all of her life. Shadow Weaver had never appreciated her worth. Always putting her down, making her feel insignificant, even though she knew better. Thank fuck Hordak had banished the bitch to Beast Island before she could do any further damage. That was the day when Catra almost, <em>almost</em> let her get under her skin. The day when she had asked the Force Captain to bring her her old badge to look upon “one last time.” Sitting there in her prison, hands bound, looking all old and frail, playing the weakness card. The sight tugged at her heartstrings.</p>
<p>For once in never, she offered one drop of motherly affection that Catra had been longing for so long. And she definitely gave in, allowing Shadow Weaver to embrace her and tell her sweet things. Wanting to believe them. But upon further inspection she recognized the ploy for what it really was – typical manipulation. Nice try, witch. It almost worked too. Until paranoia, hard learned from a childhood where survival was not guaranteed, mixed with distrust so familiar it was a default to her personality, warned her to take a closer look at the badge before arriving at the prison cell. It happened almost by accident. Her nail caught on the badge, opening it up and causing magic dust to pour out of it. Hissing to herself, she turned around, tears forming in her eyes and wiping them away in a maddening rage. She was almost taken for a fool. Again. Shadow Weaver would pay. And Catra would not look back. She would earn and gain the respect she so damn well deserved. She would fucking come out on top.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Finally having reached the entrance of her private quarters, Catra growled and then slammed the door shut with her back. Her sight immediately went to Adora and her heart skipped a beat. She had initially considered revoking permission for any clothes whatsoever, but after the first night as her body slave, Catra had made her put on something to cover up when they weren’t being intimate, usually a silk black robe with the red Horde symbol on the back. It wasn’t that flattering to her figure, hiding all her best features, but it proved to be way less distracting while she was working. Plus, she didn’t want anyone else with their eyes on her woman. She was way too protective for that.</p>
<p>Today, Adora had apparently decided to switch things up. She wore nothing more than some sexy lingerie that the magicat herself had chosen: a matching set of blazing red underwear and bra. To top it all off, a treasured possession: Catra’s jacket from the Crimson Waste. <em>Holy shit. Is Adora trying to kill me?</em></p>
<p>Adora was a vision. A <em>goddess</em>, as Catra once caught herself saying out loud while the girl ate her out. Standing up from the bed in a rush, Adora moved towards her. “Catra! I missed you! You were gone so long, I—” The magicat hissed, cracking her whip on the side floor in exasperation.</p>
<p>Adora’s eyes widened as she retracted her step, gasping. <em>Alright, so… things were different tonight. That was… okay, I could work with that.</em></p>
<p>Catra wasn’t angry at the blonde at all. Just the situation. It always gave her some momentary relief to hit something or claw at a wall. Making the inanimate object pay for whatever frustration was gnawing at her. She learned it was best not to hurt herself though. Just make the object suffer.</p>
<p>This is why she had started hardcore working out at kickboxing at the Fright Zone’s gym after Adora left. With each punch, with each swing, she saw that stupid ponytail, that equally stupid smile stretching over the face that still haunted her dreams. No matter how hard Catra hit the training dummies, working her body to such exhaustion that sweat would stream off her forehead and into her eyes, the image of the woman stayed with her. It had always been Adora for her. In every way. For better or for worse. Adora, the light of her eyes through all the dark times in the Fright Zone. Adora, the one who first made her stomach jump with butterflies. Adora, her hope for the future. Adora, her mortal enemy. Adora, the one she had such strong feelings for. Adora, her everything.</p>
<p>She was the cause of her now toned arms and sharp v-lines trailing down her abs. A body crafted as a weapon for destruction and agility, forged out of a roaring pit of frustration and anger at Adora. At the present, it proved to be beneficial for the same reasons but executed for a <em>slightly</em> different purpose. Her new physique was always efficient at weakening Adora’s resolve, distracting her with blurred vision, psyching her in and out of coherent thought. It was exceedingly useful in battle, pinning her right where she wanted her, and now… deliciously useful in the bedroom, granting Catra the power to break her and have her begging on her knees.</p>
<p>The sound of the whip jolted Adora out of her daydream. <em>Um... is she going to use that on me or…</em></p>
<p>Cutting her thoughts in half, Catra spouted, throwing her hands up. “Shadow Weaver is trying to sabotage me!”</p>
<p>“Uh. What’s wrong? And how? Shadow Weaver has been gone for—”</p>
<p>“Stupid logistics bullcrap. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m gonna find out. There’s some key item missing and I don’t know what it is, and apparently the armory can’t make more armor without it, and I have no fucking idea where the fucking hell to find it, so until then we’re just gonna scramble around with sticks and stones. This is fine! I bet <em>she</em> didn’t have to deal with this peon crap when she was in charge! Plus, Hordak’s been getting on my last nerve lately.”</p>
<p>Adora snorted for half a second at the notion that, if the circumstances were different, this could very well be considered marriage banter, with her wife getting home after a long day, venting about her problems to her other half. Shaking the thought, she regarded the woman in front of her. Not really her lover. Not her partner. Not her wife. But her master. Whom she would serve willingly and devotedly. Hopefully one day those barriers would be broken and... <em>Snap out of it, Adora. Just try to make the best of this situation.</em></p>
<p>“What are you staring at?” Catra put her arms on her waist, asserting her authority.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Catra tried to cover up her blush. What the fuck? <em>She</em> was in control here, not Adora. The prospect unnerved her slightly, though not completely.</p>
<p>“Save it, Adora. I’ve had a fuck hell of a day and I’m in no mood for games.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not playing games. I meant it.” A seductive smirk splayed across her lips and Catra had to bite her tongue. “Is there anything I can do to relieve you, mistress Catra?” Adora dared to inch nearer, attempting to close the distance between them. One inch from her mouth, Adora moved her hand on Catra’s chest, snaking it upwards to the back of her neck. Both of their breaths hitched and Adora gulped. <em>Okay, so I guess this is allowed.</em></p>
<p>Catra stopped her by placing a finger in the center of her chest, pushing the girl away one step at a time. The force from the single digit hurt and she rubbed the area soothingly. It was the rejection which pained her much more than anything.</p>
<p><em>Maybe not.</em> Adora got too close.</p>
<p>“Stop. You know the rules.”</p>
<p>Adora looked down in disappointment and repeated: “No kissing on the mouth.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Not yet anyway.” Adora gave a little pout but accepted her fate. Wait. Not yet? Interesting. That was new. “And, besides… when did you get so brazen, slave?”</p>
<p>“Catra…” she reached her hand up to cup her face but was stopped by Catra grabbing her wrist in a firm clutch. Pulling her dangerously close, she wrapped her other hand around Adora’s throat, tightening exquisitely. She lightened her grip when she saw Adora surrender, letting her arms fall at her sides.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She hissed. “You want to help me? Turn around.” The magicat’s face was hard to read before Adora faced the wall, but she obeyed promptly, a rush coursing through her veins. Catra eyed the blonde up and down. Fuck, she was just hot from every angle. She smiled as she admired the jacket she had given Adora as a reward for pleasing her on her first night back. Her initial night serving Catra, that is.</p>
<p>Coming up behind her, Adora felt soft hands reach to pull her jacket off, the movements slow and calculated. Next thing she knew, the clothing was thrown off to the side and Catra traced her fingers down each shoulder, bringing down the bra straps and kissing the freshly exposed areas, taking care to cover every blush with her lips. Hearing her name escape from the blonde’s lips in a moan ensured Catra stayed in the moment, this sweet, irreplaceable moment.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Catra teased. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Adora’s breaths grew louder and deeper, already desperate for air. “Touch me…” she exhaled.</p>
<p>“What makes you think you get a say in when?” Catra squeezed her slave’s breasts, grabbing her aggressively near and evoking a gasp. The bra was removed and tossed away before she could reply. Catra grabbed Adora’s wrists, locking them roughly in place behind the girl’s back.</p>
<p>Catra breathed evenly in her ear: “Stay.” The words held the weight of a double meaning. <em>Stay. Keep your hands here. Stay. Don’t leave me again.</em> Adora nodded, feeling a heat building in her core even more so now that she was compelled to not leave the magicat’s side. The blonde just stood there, entirely expecting a reprimand.</p>
<p>There was a sudden breeze from the loss of Catra’s proximity though Adora was tempted to defy her master’s request she held still. Catra quickly reached over to her belt, and in a power move she swung her whip in front of the blonde, yanking her backwards to press fully against her body. She gripped it tightly to hold her in place, unwilling to allow any slip up. Adora was <em>hers</em>.</p>
<p>A battalion of sensations set Catra’s body on fire as if she wasn’t the one making the decisions here. Adora’s ass rubbed up against Catra’s crotch was almost too much as the slightest movement made her insides jolt in pleasure. She had ached to be close to the blonde all day, missing her an unfair amount, yearning for her affections and caresses, and now, as their bodies were pressed together she was forced to bite her lip almost to the point of drawing blood. For Adora, this was only the beginning of a long evening but she could only feel relieved as she missed her as <em>fuck</em> too.</p>
<p>Her master reached around to grab her chin possessively, brushing her breasts against Adora’s back and playing it off as an innocent accident. She bit Adora’s earlobe to say, “You belong to me, Adora. Now, and always.” <em>Fuck.</em> “You don’t get to touch me unless I allow it. You don’t get to kiss me unless I allow it.” The muscles on her inner walls down below pulsed uncontrollably with need as Catra used the rest of the whip to tie Adora’s hands behind her back. "You're mine, Adora. MINE. Not the other way around." The words sounded strong to Catra's ears. Too strong. Who was she really trying to convince?</p>
<p>If the She-Ra girl wasn’t already officially Catra’s slave, she would have submitted to her will anyway. She felt a fingernail trace from her bottom lip all the way down… down between her breasts, finding an already hardened nipple and teasing it until she moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Not letting her hand linger too long, she traced it down to the slave’s abs, placing a palm around the ripped muscles there and almost gasping herself. <em>Keep it together, Catra.</em> Then she continued and her fingernail went down between Adora’s legs, groping the area. “You’re so wet already and I’ve barely touched you. How will you survive?” She smiled into the blonde’s neck, feeling her whole body shiver from her sultry tone.</p>
<p>“Come here.” The bound woman turned around promptly, now standing face to face again with the only one who could bring her to any kind of release. Catra let her eyes wander to Adora’s almost naked body. Her skin pale and pink and flushed, driving all thoughts from her mind. “On your knees,” she commanded. “Maybe you can show me just how much you missed me.”</p>
<p>Catra unbuckled her belt, letting it fall on the floor with a clinging sound. She wanted to give the girl she was crazy about a show she couldn’t resist, literally. Make her lose her composure, driving her wild with just the sight of her body and all its delectable curves, working her up to a panting, shaking mess until all it would take for Adora to come apart was a single touch. She followed by sensually pulling her pants down, all the while not taking her eyes off of Adora who had her mouth hanging open and staring.</p>
<p>Kicking the pants away, her bottom half was left solely with a gorgeous black lace thong. It fit her personality just perfectly. She slid one hand beneath the piece of cloth there, touching her most sensitive spot. Adora licked her lips in anticipation, watching wide eyed with want. “Pull them down.” Catra said as she brought the girl closer to her crotch.</p>
<p>Adora ran her tongue in a line up her inner thighs, discovering that she wasn’t the only one who had been riled up by the preceding events. The sexy underwear was obviously not meant for practicality. Not that kind anyway. The brunette was dripping through the fabric, and Adora lapped up the beginning of her meal. She used her teeth to bring the lingerie down one side at a time. It was excruciating, having to go this slow when she was already so desperate. She struggled against the bindings on her wrists behind her back for a second, a reminder of whose captive she truly was. Catra helped her a slight bit, just enough to get the skimpy fabric below her hips, and Adora yanked them down all the way. This position was a privileged one for the master though. It gave her access to every ripple and flex of Adora’s muscles, admiring her skills in this other form. The ability she had to move around even though bound... <em>Another reason to hold her down tighter,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>With the prize in front of her now, Adora felt tempted to sink her head straight into Catra’s folds, unable to think any longer. Looking down at the willing warrior, Catra yanked her back by her hair. Catra’s clit was hard and needy, but if approached too soon, especially with how eager her slave was, it would cause an unwanted reaction from her master. The area was so overtly sensitive that it would actually tickle unpleasantly if it wasn’t properly prepared and awoken. She did not want to kick the cause for her satisfaction for any reason. Gasping, Adora witnessed Catra slapping her center a few times and rubbing herself firmly first.</p>
<p>Adora gulped at the sight. Waiting. Wanting. Needing. Catra finally acceded in letting her come forward and the warrior began by flattening her tongue with a firm hold on the magicat’s clit for one long moment as she knew her mistress preferred. Looking down at the girl, face in between her needy legs, eager and wanting, she made eye contact and nodded with the affirmation to proceed to start sucking her off. Adora could never forget just how to pleasure her Force Captain. Despite all their time apart, her muscle still carried the memory of Catra’s taste, the velvety feel of her pussy against her mouth.</p>
<p>Once she felt Catra give an uncontrollable jerking motion to her hips she knew she had her where she wanted her. Adora might be the one tied down, but it was Catra who was helpless in this moment. She was the one providing the source of release to her master. It was Catra who was now helplessly at her mercy. Catra could get off on her own, sure. But there was one secret that Adora grasped like a treasure: she already <em>knew</em> Catra wouldn’t come nearly as hard without the real thing. And she used it to the utmost advantage, just like any of their other competitions. The other would never admit to knowing more than they should. Yet they did.</p>
<p>Being subjected to the best kind of massage, with the lips and tongue of the person who made her feel more than she was still unwilling to admit, Catra thought, there would be less that could compare to this piece of heaven.</p>
<p>Adora expertly sucked on the throbbing handle, and Catra wheezed trying to cover up the noise by putting a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>“I heard that.” Adora said as she gasped for air for a brief second.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” <em>You have no idea what I’m planning for later.</em> “You’re too good at this, Adora.” She groaned, raking the blonde’s hair out of her face as she began to grind against her tongue, trying her darndest to get the most out of her. “Don’t sto—" The blonde knew exactly what would cause the brunette to falter. She knew she held all the real power here. At least for the moment. “Don’t you dare stop.” Catra panted. Hard. She felt the blonde slow her pace. “Adora... if you stop, I’ll...” she whined pathetically and then growled when her slave actually did stop. <em>Shit. She knows she has me.</em></p>
<p>Adora looked up with a bold expression. “You’ll what?” she said tilting her head feigning innocence. <em>Ohh, she is gonna get it. And she is gonna get it back with sweet revenge.</em></p>
<p>“Please, Adora.” When did she start begging? She was the boss. She could take what she wanted. Right? She pushed Adora’s face in her cunt once again and the girl happily obliged.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll give you what you want, Catra. But not just because you say so. But because I want it too.</em>
</p>
<p>She could feel the Force Captain’s knees losing the fight to keep steady the more she licked feverishly at the spot she knew would bring Catra to the edge. “Fuck… Adora…” Catra’s voice cracked, pulling her as close as possible, and Adora knew she won this round. The warrior penetrated her with her tongue, her nose touching a tender spot on her clit adding an extra push to her want. Catra’s juices were dripping everywhere at this point, and Adora had to rub her legs together when the proud realization hit her—she had been the sole cause of this madness in her master. The sudden loss of control, something Catra feared the most. She gave it all to Adora now. It was just them in here. As it always should have been. The intoxicating smell of Catra’s heated center overpowered Adora and almost made her lose her balance. The magicat’s hand behind her head was the only reason she hadn’t fallen backwards.</p>
<p>Feeling the muscles clench around her able tongue, she heard the most beautiful noise in the world--her own name in a scream. The brunette saw stars, not wanting to let Adora go. Catra sighed, pleasantly satisfied but needing much, much more. Adora flashed a wide smile up at the magicat and licked her lips clean.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Catra wasted no time and walked over to sit on the bed. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get over here.” She watched Adora struggle for a second, still dazed at the dirtiness that she had been privy to. Eventually she got up and stood in front of her, awaiting further instruction. What she wasn’t expecting was for Catra to tell her to “Lie down on my lap. Face down.” Oh, fuck.</p>
<p>Climbing up onto the bed was a little awkward without the aid of her hands, but Catra pulled her up. She wanted her in this position so badly. Adora shifted herself as told. The brunette pushed her down so Adora’s pussy was placed directly above Catra’s knee. She shifted it in just the right spot, pressing up a little but not enough. She whined adorably at the contact, already wet beyond description. “This is for your bold behavior today. Are you ready to own up to it?” Catra yanked her underwear down a little, exposing Adora’s gorgeous round ass.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you let me go? You know I won’t go anywhere.” And she meant it.</p>
<p>“I can’t risk it.” There was sadness in Catra’s voice. She was afraid. “Not yet. Not until I’ve fully broken you. Stay.”</p>
<p>“You know, it’s not always a bad thing to lose control.” <em>I’m learning that the hard way.</em> “We can switch from time to time. You can give it to me. I promise I won’t misuse it.” The statement made Catra hesitate. She could… consider this possibility. But… she just wasn’t ready. Not yet.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, slave. Not today.” Catra dragged her nails slowly down Adora’s muscular back, reveling in how the blonde flexed and twitched from such a simple touch. She had always loved marking her there, leaving her with a reminder of herself. Of course now she did it not to hurt, but for pleasure. She repeated the gesture as Adora’s moan trailed off into a high-pitched whimper when Catra’s fingers brushed against her soaked underwear. “You need to earn that trust. Would you like to know how?” The third caress followed, starting between tense shoulder blades, her claws digging in just a little deeper in the warrior’s skin, thin red lines blooming in their wake. Catra blew lightly on the marks as she brought her digits back to Adora’s lower lips, nudging them apart with just her thumb over the fabric. Adora sighed, grinding her hips into the feline’s knee. “Take your punishment like a good slave. Can you do that for me? Be a good, <em>obedient</em> slave?” She grumbled when Catra removed her hand, muttering something that might have been the start of <em>please,</em> but it quickly transformed into a scream when the magicat brought that same hand swinging back again to land hard against her buttocks.</p>
<p>“Ah! Catra!” Beneath the sudden rush of pain was a heat, a flare that shot straight between Adora’s legs which only got worse when Catra pulled her skimpy underwear aside and slipped a finger inside her pussy. Her breath was ragged as she was tenderly fucked, and she writhed atop her master. Her hands and arms shook in their bondage, desperately looking for some kind of purchase, some kind of control, but Catra would never allow that.</p>
<p>Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and Catra removed her finger, leaving Adora gasping and empty beneath her. She didn’t have long to recover, because down again came that blistering palm across her ass. Adora felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes, and one spilled over when Catra slipped her hand under her panties, hovering <em>just</em> out of touch of where the blonde needed her most.</p>
<p>She sat there, perfectly content to continue spreading Adora’s juices all over herself, only providing the lightest touch for a long while. With every other stroke she’d follow by spanking her ass.</p>
<p>“Catra, please...” She wanted to scream the Force Captain’s name from the top of her lungs with everything she had, to reach out to her from the depths of her passion with the hope that by being heard she would be saved. But what came out was nothing but a whisper.</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“Please, I need you.”</p>
<p>“Mm… Where?”</p>
<p>“Inside!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you think you deserve it, do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Adora felt overcome with a sigh of relief when she felt Catra’s hand slide underneath the front of her underwear. But what she wasn’t expecting was for Catra to pull it forwards and rake a nail right through the middle, creating a slit to expose those perfectly engorged lower lips. Hearing a gasp from the blonde, she teased her entrance and circled her clit ever so slowly. Letting the light touch of her fingertips torture Adora until she begged. “Ugh.... Catra, I swear, if you don’t fuck me I’ll...” She wished she could turn into She-Ra at this moment, break her bonds, and take her right there, turning the tables and pinning her below her. <em>See how she likes it.</em> She knew she would. But… Adora wouldn’t be so cruel, would she? Would she call what Catra was doing to her body “cruel” too?</p>
<p>“Oh.” She stopped all her movements and waited curiously. “You’ll what?”</p>
<p>“I’ll... I’ll...” she tried to wiggle out of her position, seeking some friction from Catra’s knee. She succeeded only a bit, soaking Catra’s appendage in the process. But her master held her down firmly, making any grinding impossible. A high-pitched whine escaped the back of her throat.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, Princess. You tell me you’re sorry and I’ll try to forgive you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Catra! I’m sorry for everything!” Adora sobbed from both ends. Unsure where the strength to utter the following words came from, she unraveled. “For everything you had to endure by yourself. When you thought you had to carry everything on your shoulders and yours alone. To be the strongest so no one could ever hurt you again. Especially me.” She lowered her head and Catra halted all movements, feeling too stunned at what she was hearing.</p>
<p>Adora continued to spill out uncontrollably. She was showcasing the raw results of being under Catra’s hands. “I’m not sorry I left the Horde to fight for what’s right but I regret not trying harder to understand why you chose to stay behind.” Catra felt like she was being tased at the heart. She was shaking, clenching her hand into a fist, focusing all her emotions on that contraction alone, as if she could somehow make all the anguish crumble and disappear forever. But Adora wouldn’t stop.</p>
<p>“Because this was something you felt you needed to do. To stand up to Shadow Weaver. To feel valued and worthy. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best!” Her lower lip quivered as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Catra felt compelled to soothe her by rubbing a trembling hand on her upper back. The action seemed to calm Adora down enough to regain her composure. “But... I hope you know that she played us against each other all these long years, making us completely misunderstand each other. I never wanted anything other than to protect you, to keep you safe, to hold you in my arms. Not because you were weak... You’ve always been stronger than anyone thought. And not because I was any better... You’ve always been my equal. But... because I needed you by my side. I always have.”</p>
<p>“Because, baby...” Catra’s eyes lit up at being called such an affectionate title. “I...” Adora gasped down her sobs and swallowed. She needed to be strong for Catra, no matter what she was putting her through now. She needed her to know what was in her heart. “I would gladly and willingly be captured by you all over again if it only meant not having to spend one more night alone, feeling a big part of me missing. If it meant you would be spared from all the sadness, curled up on a cold, empty bed.”</p>
<p>Hearing the words she longed for Adora to say carried a different weight than she expected. Saying them didn’t erase the hurt that was caused. Didn’t erase the fact that she left without a word. Catra held her tears inside and leaned down to whisper shakily: “Adora... I...” She wasn’t usually one to stutter. “I’m trying to forgive you, but... I need you to know that I would never have left you.”</p>
<p>Catra took another deep breath, feeling Adora’s words quake within her. How much had it taken the blonde to voice all that? What had she gone through when they were apart, that she felt compelled to lay bare her very soul at this moment of physical and emotional vulnerability? The woman on her lap squirmed against her, tiny little moans escaping her pink, desperate mouth, and Catra was quickly brought back to the moment at hand. Specifically, her own hand, slick with Adora’s wetness, and she realized just how close the blonde was before her speech paused all thought and movement. What better way to prove her forgiveness, her generosity, than to give her what she so wantonly craved?</p>
<p>Giving the blonde warrior one last spank on her reddened ass, she said “Come for me, Adora,” while curving her fingers inside her walls, finding the spot that only she knew would make her spasm. She hoped that her body would say more than she could unhinge with words at this time, expressing how much she wanted to be Adora’s. Typical. The blonde warrior always made her falter. But instead of angering her for being bothered as inferior, this time her feelings shifted to a warmth from which she almost couldn’t recognize the source. But she knew it felt good.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t stop.” Adora moaned. Taking Catra’s pumping fingers as a sign that she was already being forgiven. If being Catra’s slave was the path to getting them back together again, she was grateful. If being under her touch meant it could eventually evoke the true roots of their relationship, she would relish in it. She writhed in her bonds as she grinded back on the hand driving her out of her mind, wanting Catra as close as possible. As if pushing further and further, sucking and trapping her fingers in deeper and deeper in that muscled wetness, would join them as one and make Catra never leave her side again. Adora really didn’t want her to stop, experiencing a wild abandonment of ecstasy, an achingly painful pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not stopping, baby. And you’re not going anywhere.” She fucked her way past her aftershocks, experiencing a pain from being overstimulated. Every time she thought Catra was done and would let her relax, she would dive right back in and out. Pushing. Taming. Claiming all that was hers. And Adora was helpless to stop it. Not just because she was bound. But because she needed the other woman. She needed to be needed.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” The last words slipped through the haze of Adora’s post-orgasmic exhaustion, accompanied by a gentle caress to her hair.</p>
<p>Despite everything, Adora knew that regardless of Catra’s ravenous sexual appetites there was care there. Real, deep care for Adora. And she was getting so close, they were getting so close to discovering what truly lied after the bonds were released.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last but never least, thank you to the amazingly talented trickypinetree for digging my prompts and making this comic to how Catra has built herself and is relevant to a section of this chapter XD Thanks for letting me include it in my fic! You make the world brighter!<br/><a href="https://trickypinetree.tumblr.com/post/629169463908089856/catra-entering-boss-mode-in-s4-prompt-by">Catra working out to impress Adora with her muscles.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>